the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever
House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever are the 56th through 60th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They make up the finale of Season 1. They premiered on February 19, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Amber receives her first invitation to the prom — a message to her profile from "King Tut." She reckons it's a boy with a thing about Egyptology and worries that this means Fabian. Meanwhile, the Sibuna Gang tries to assemble the Cup, but they find that it is not that simple. Nina and her friends realize that not only is there a Chosen Hour in which the Cup of Ankh may be assembled, but also a Chosen One - the only person who can restore the cup to its former shape and power. But Victor knows this too. And the Chosen Hour is almost upon them. The night of the prom arrives, and Amber still doesn't have a dress. Or a date. Until "King Tut" reveals himself, with a dress. But the Prom is the least of the Sibuna gang's worries as the teachers prepare for the Chosen Hour and Rufus springs his final trap. Joy is captured by her father, Victor and the teachers who order her to assemble the Cup as the Chosen Hour arrives. Meanwhile, a gloating Rufus tells Nina and the Sibuna gang that not even Victor knows the full consequences of drinking from the Cup of Immortality. Joy fails in her attempts to assemble the cup,and she realizes that she isn't the chosen one. Meanwhile while Sibuna escapes Rufus they make it back to the house. When they discover that Nina is the chosen one she builds the cup, only to have it taken away by Rufus. After Rufus drinks from it, he puts it in the fire and leaves. But when Nina was about to leave the house Sarah told her to go back. Nina finds out the cup wasn't destroyed at all. After burying the cup she goes to the dance with Fabian. And they have their first kiss. The camera pans and shows the hidden cup ending season 1. Summary Amber receives her first invitation to the prom, a message on her profile from someone going by the screen-name of "King Tut." She reckons it's a boy with a thing for Egyptology and worries that this means it was Fabian, but later finds out it wasn't because he wants to ask out Nina, but is too nervous, as Mara points out. Meanwhile, Sibuna tries to assemble the Cup, but they find that it is not that simple as, discovered by Jerome, when the pieces are together at the incorrect time, it causes an earthquake and the pieces glow too red and become too hot to touch. Sibuna realize that not only is there a Chosen Hour in which the Cup of Ankh may be assembled, but also a Chosen One - the only person who can restore the cup to its former shape and power. However, Victor knows this too after eavesdropping on Sibuna. They also learn the Chosen Hour is almost upon them, midnight on the day of the prom when two constellations join together for the first time in twenty-five years. This upsets Amber, as it will interrupt her prom night. Patricia remembers hearing that Joy is the Chosen One, and realizes that's why she "disappeared." Fabian finally asks Nina after many interruptions and she says yes, to his surprise. The night of the prom arrives, and Amber still doesn't have a date, or a dress due to Jerome swapping the dress she ordered for a doll's dress identical to it. She discovers that "tut" means "full of himself" and she comes to suspect Jerome, who openly mocks the idea. Amber, too upset to go to prom, is then comforted by Alfie, who reveals himself to be "King Tut," and retrieves the dress Jerome stole for her. The prom is the least of Sibuna's worries as the teachers prepare for the Chosen Hour and Rufus springs his final trap by sending Patricia a fake note which she believes came from Joy, and luring Sibuna into Mr. Winkler's class and threatening to kill them if he doesn't retrieve the Secret Society and the Chosen One for him. Rufus reveals that for someone to drink the elixir of life, one of the seven acolytes/students must die. Rufus commands the children to sit, but comes to some sort of revelation and demands Nina come with him. Fabian then tackles Rufus in an attempt to save Nina and Sibuna, along with Jerome who is also being held captive, escape. Nina steals the fire ants Rufus was threatening them with and Jerome throws them at Rufus. Meanwhile, Joy who is trying to contact Patricia for help is captured by her father, Victor, and the teachers who order her to assemble the Cup as the Chosen Hour arrives. Joy is placed to assemble the Cup and notices names on the scales, including Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Amber, Nina, and herself. She tries to assemble the Cup, but is unable, sending Victor up in flames. However, Joy's father tries to defend her by saying she may not be the Chosen One. The Secret Society then leave, knowing that by the time there is a Chosen Hour again, they will be dead and this was their last chance. Sibuna return to the house and meet up with Joy, discovering that she's not the Chosen One, after all. When Nina realizes the Chosen One must be born on July 7 on the seventh hour, she realizes she must be the Chosen One since she is born on the July 7th at 7:00 A.M. Fabian finds out that Nina can assemble the Cup and save them. At first, she was frightened, but she found the courage to assemble the Cup while reciting the ceremonial words. The Chosen Hour arrives, and Nina has completed the cup along with her locket. Rufus returned, seriously injured from the fire ants, and seizes the Cup, threatening to kill Amber if Fabian didn't get the elixir for him. After Rufus drinks from it, he tells Victor, who came down to the cellar when he heard a lot of commotion, and everyone else that drinking the elixir from the cup takes a life away to grant immortality. Upon hearing this, Alfie starts to feel nauseous and faints and everyone panics, believing Alfie's dying. Rufus laughs and puts the Cup inside a boiler and leaves, but everyone else, with Victor included, goes to help Alfie. Amber tells Alfie that she didn't want him to die and everything seemed hopeless, agreeing to be his girlfriend if he was okay. Fabian tells everyone that he threw out the real elixir after Sibuna had stolen it a few days earlier and it was all a ruse to trick Rufus, so Alfie was only faking death, annoying Amber. Everyone goes back to the prom, except for Nina who goes to talk with Sarah's and her parents' spirits. Nina finds out the Cup wasn't melted after all. They tell her to protect the Cup and after hiding it, she goes back to the dance, just in time to be crowned Prom Queen with Fabian as Prom King by Amber, who always wanted to be Prom Queen herself. On stage, they dance and have their first kiss. The camera then pans down to reveal the hidden Cup of Ankh glowing underneath the stage where Nina buried it. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *Catherine Bailey as Esther Robinson *Michael Lumsden as Frederick Mercer *Sheri-An Davis as Nurse Delia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Season Finales Category:House of Anubis